Arena2
The second Arena. Maximum party size is 9, and the level cap is 24. Starting zone 5 vs Snakes awards these items *Apple: 20% chance per turn for auto crit *Skullcap: +25 health *Sturdy Belt: +15 health, 30% chance to resist daze, stun, and slow Snake Valley awards these items *Woolen Vest: +2 / +0 / +6 armor *Studded Leather: +0 / +8 / +0 armor *Ring of Abrasion: Deals 5 special damage to adjacent enemies each turn Welcoming awards these items *Scrumptious Bread: +6 health per turn *Helm: Increase maximum Health by +40 *Book of Expertise: +20% critical chance, 20% chance to resist criticals The Warrior's Purse (Shop) *Fresh Bread (cost 2): Regenerates +4 health per turn. *Book of Skill (cost 2): Garants all attack a +20% chance for Critical Hits. *Leather Gloves (cost 2): Increases armor by +5 / +0 / +0. Hunter's Gate (blue key, connected to Placide Village) Clash * L? Jungleman (Poisoned Blade 2, Regeneration, Pepper Coating 2) * L? Archer: (?) * +200 experience The Huntsman's Barter (Shop) * Bottle Of Poison (cost 2): Adds a 30% chance of Poison to Melee and Ranged Attacks, dealing 4 damage a turn for 15 turns. * Embelm of Arrows (cost 4): Increases Ranged damage by +3. Increases damage of single-hit attacks by +4. * Apple (cost 1): Garants a 20% chance of Auto Criticals each turn. Archibald's Gate (blue key, connected to Placide Village) The Archibald II battle awards one of *Bottle of Poison *Oil of Fury *Cup of Wine The Alchemists battle awards one of *Ring of Greater Abrasion *Oil of Shock *Oil of Fury The Archibald III battle awards one of *L4 Coyote (Nip 3, Potion Fed 1, Feral Courage 1) *L4 Serpent (Venomous Bite 3, Potion Filled 1, Foul Presence 1) *+700 experience Category:Maps Gate of the Desert (gold key, connected to Placide Village) Rounds II * Book of Expertise (value 3): Garants all attacks a +20% chance for Critical Hits. Garants a 20% chance to resist Critical Hits. * Combact Gloves (value 3): Increases armor by +8 / +0 / +0. * Studded Tunic (value 3): Increases armor by +0 / +8 / +0. Skirmish II (Blue) * +800 Experience The Brown Emporium (Shop) * Book of Expertise (cost 5): Garantas all attacks a +20% chance for Critical Hits. Garants a 20% to resist Critical Hits. * Combat Gloves (cost 5): Increase armor by +8/ +0 / +0. * Helm (cost 5): Increase maximum Health by +40. The Dusty Tutor (Retrainer): Retrain 2 skills for 3 points of items. Gate of the Canyon (gold key, connected to Placide Village) Canyon's Gate (blue key, connected to the Broken Pass) Lone Coyote * Cup of Vinegar (value 1): Regenerates +5 Stamina per turn. * Tattered Tunic (value 1) * Ring of Abrasion (value 1) Lion's Den * Double Scone (value 3): Gain +15 Health from Rasting. * Woolen Vest (value 3): Increases armor by +2 / +0 /+6. * Helm (value 3): Increases maximum Health by +40. Cottage Dweller * Helm (value 3): Increases maximum Health by +40. * Combact Gloves (value 3): Increases armor by +8 / +0 / +0. * Studded Tunic (value 3): Increases armor by +0 / +8 / +0. Hungry Thag's (Orange Shop) * Cup of Wine (cost 2): Regenerates +8 Stamna per turn. * Jug of Ale (cost 5): Restores Stamina to a minimum of 20 at the end of each turn. * Double Scone (cost 5): Gain +15 Health from Rasting Waterhole's Gate (blue key, connected to Wild Canyon) Snakes * +300 Experience Beasts I * Woolen Vest (value 3): Increases armor by: +2 / +0 / +6. * Steak (value 3): Gain +6 damage for 1 turns after Rasting. * Jug of Ale (value 3): Restores Stamina to a minimum of 20 at the end of each turn. Gate of the Canyon II (gold key, connected to The Broken Pass) 2 vs Lion * +500 Experience Snake Pit * L3 Champion (Slash 3 Battle Shout 2) * L3 Champion (Slash 3 Rally Shout 2) * +200 Experience Lion Pit * Oil Of Shock * Parchment Of Skill * Book Of Capability The Old Gate (blue key, connected to the Dry Patch) Town Battle I * +1040 Experience Town Battle II *L5 Champion (Daring Strike 1, Vitality 3 , Heroic Aim 3) *L5 Knight (Critical Slash 3, Fervor 3, Duel Mastery 1) *+120 experience Destroy the Flag *Combat Gloves *Helm *Combat Tunic Gate of Potions (blue key, connected to the Dry Patch) The Alchemists II battle awards one of *L6 Alchemist (?) *L6 Alchemist (?) *+700 experience The Alchemists IV battle awards one of *L8 Alchemist (?) *L6 Healer (?) *+200 experience Gate of Nomads (gold key, connected to the Dry patch) Bandit's Gate (Blue key, connected to Nomad's Camp) Gate of Champions (gold key, connected to the Dry Patch) The Crone's Handicraft - Woolen Vest, Indomitable Belt, Fabled Vest Category:Maps